


cas' perfect life

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, First Kiss, Frustrated Sam Winchester, M/M, Matchmaker Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: Cas gets kidnapped on a Djinn case and Sam sees Cas's perfect life.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found prompt thing off of Instagram a while ago so it's def not original but I enjoyed writing it, but I hope you enjoy it.

They had finally found him and not a moment too soon. Sam and Dean had been looking for Cas who was kidnapped early yesterday morning by the Djinn that they were hunting. With Cas being newly human he was still getting the hang of hunting without being able to smite something or someone at his own will. 

When they entered the basement they saw Cas strung up on the wall with the needle in this arm draining the blood from his body which was going into a bag on the other side of the room.

“Sam you watch the door I’ll get the needle out of him and try to get him up.” Dean instructed, putting his gun into the back of his pants. He rolled up Castiel’s shirt to where the needle was and reached to pull it out. When he touched the metal part his hand felt like it was on fire. He yelped and jumped back, shaking his hand to cool off the searing pain.

“Son of a Bitch.” He said sucking on the blister that was already beginning to form or his injured hand. Sam moved from what he was doing to aid with Dean’s pain.

“What happened?” Sam asked, wondering what Dean could have managed to burn himself on in the damp, cold basement. 

“The needle burned me when I tried to pull it out.” He explained. Confused Sam walked over to the Cas's body and held his hand over the part that was digging into Castiel’s skin. The closer he moved his hand to it the hotter it got. 

“Damn either this isn’t a Djinn we are dealing with or they partnered up with someone to make sure their prey didn’t get away.” Sam sighed, frustrated that this wasn’t going to be as easy as they had hoped. Unfortunately they were on a time crunch as Castiel only had so much blood to give them and he was being drained fast. “It looks like the work of a witch.” 

“Damnit!” Dean exclaimed, running his hand over his face. “Should we call Rowena to see if she can do something to counteract it?”

“It’s our best bet. I have the ingredients in the car but can you look upstairs for a bowl and a set of matches?” Sam questioned before rushing out of the basement.

Dean took the gun out of the back of his pants and ventured carefully to the kitchen to find what he needed. The Djinn and Witch had been taking victims for a couple weeks now so they had set up a nice shop so Dean wasn’t too worried about them not having the remaining items. He walked into the kitchen with his gun in his hand. He listened for footsteps or any sign of life in the house before he made his next move. 

It only took about two minutes to find the bowl and matches and luckily by the time he had gotten everything Sam was done and back in the house. They went back down to the basement to conduct the ritual that would bring them their much needed assistance. The rest of the house didn’t seem to be teeming with life so they weren’t worried about making too much noise. 

Sam threw the match in after reciting the chant, and they waited for the Scottish witch to appear. 

“Hello boys, what pray tell can I do for you today.” Rowena said as she appeared suddenly behind them.

“We need some help with Cas.” Dean said, gesturing to the limp body hanging on the wall. “The Djinn we are tracking seems to be hunting with a Witch. Whenever we go near the needle the burns up.” Rowena walked over and much like the boys did, held her hand over the cursed object. 

“Ay, it does seem to be the work of a witch but I cannot reverse it from outside of the body. This spell, for lack of a better explanation, is being aided by your wee friend. The desire for the scene in his head is the heat that you are feeling. Whatever is going on in his precious head is something that he has been wanting for a while so you will need to go into his head to try and reverse it. When he no longer feels the desire or if you can convince him to willingly leave, the needle will cool down and you will be able to remove it from your friend. Press this bag when you have completed this task and we will know to take the needle out. Make sure you are connected so I can pull you both out.” She explained placing the hex bag into his hand. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Rowena understanding what they needed to do just not how to do it. Rowena seemed to be able to read their thoughts and answered promptly, “I can get only one of you boys in to persuade dear Castiel, you just need to choose which.” She let them confer in the corner about who would dive into Cas's head.

“I’ll go in his head. You make sure she doesn’t leave in Case something goes wrong and watch to make sure that the Djinn and other witch don’t come back.” Sam said. Dean nodded and they walked back over to Rowena letting her know that she could start whatever it was she was going to do. 

“In somno sou somnium” Rowena chanted while touching Sam’s head as he collapsed to the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam found himself in front of a yellow house. He began to walk forward but was stopped by the white picket fence in front of him. He stifled a laugh that this is what Cas wanted in his life, he had lived for eons, watching the fates of many and out of all the things he could possibly want it was a white picket life. He opened the gate, and any doubt that he had about his being Cas's dream was squandered by the amount of flowers and bee paraphernalia scattered around the lawn. He walked up the white the steps to knock on his door. 

Cas opens the door and to say he looked shocked when he saw Sam would be an understatement. He stood there in pure shock and Sam awkwardly waved. 

“Cas who’s at the door?” He heard a male voice yell from the back of the house and if he was being honest with himself it sounded a lot like Dean. Turns out his ears didn’t betray him as he saw his brother walk up to the door from behind Cas.

“Hey Sam I thought you weren’t coming up until next week?” Dean asked after giving him a hug. Sam was momentarily speechless as he watched Dean rest his arm around Cas's shoulder.

“Uh...decided to come up early. Nothing going on why not see my favorite people.” Sam said not wanting to reference anything specific in Case Cas had something else in mind that he would be doing.

“Well I was about to go take a shower because fixing the Impala is getting more and more gruelling so I will get back to you when I am done.” He gave Cas a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs. It wasn’t until they heard the door shut and the water started before Sam stepped inside and the door closed behind him. 

“Do you want some pie? If Dean didn’t finish it off this morning we should still have some left.” Cas said, starting to walk to the kitchen, Sam still stunned, following close behind him. Sam wasn’t stupid he knew about the love Cas had for his brother. He also knew about the love his brother had for Cas. However they were both kind of stupid and couldn’t se what was right in front of them.

He understood their hesitation though, more so Dean. They had grown up together and for the most part were in the same room. Sam knew about the “close male friend” had when he was in highschool. Which also means that he knew about John’s reaction when he had walked in on them “studying” one time. Once Sam returned from the library they were shipped up to Bobby’s and it was never spoken of again. It affected Dean’s psyche to be rejected by his father like that, so he decided to make it up in the on;y way he knew how. He would go around boozing, womanizing, and hunting like his life depended on because in a way it really did. Dean never excelled with school and it wasn’t like at the end of this they were really going to have a graduation certificate to their name so this life was it for Dean. However, after he trapped himself in this lifestyle he lost a part of himself and had repressed who he was into the back of his mind which unfortunately meant that he was having a hard time reciprocating for Cas. 

Sam had only known Cas for about 11 years which is a lot shorter of a time than his brother, also considering the fact Cas has been alive forever there is really no way Sam could know his whole story. He did know a lot about the Bible as well as the rest of the angels' personalities based on the way Castiel had described them over the years. He knew they were a stickler for rules and loving a human wasn’t in them, he also couldn’t imagine that a man would be accepted either. But hey you never know the Bible never explicitly condemns homosexuality and Cas isn’t really a man. These rules and past traumas had effects on both the men that made it hard for them to see what was right there and though it was frustrating to a point that inhumanly possible he gets it.

“It’s apple if that’s ok.” Cas said, pulling him out of his trance. 

“Oh yeah that sounds perfect.” Sam nodded sitting down at the little table that they had off of the kitchen. He heard the metal clank of utensils being used before he saw Cas come out with a slice of pie for each of them. 

“So what brings you to our humble abode so early.” Cas asks looking down at his plate. 

Sam wonders how he can bring this up without sounding like a lunatic. “Cas.” He watches as Cas's eyes focus on him. “This isn’t real. You were captured by a Djinn. This is all just a dream world and we need to get you out soon because you’re dying out there.” 

“I know and I don’t care Sam.” Cas says. 

“What?” Sam says utterly confused by the confession 

“I know that this isn’t real. I know that I have been dreaming because there is no way that this could possibly be happening to me. Granted it took me what felt like a couple weeks to me here, but we were eating dinner together laughing talking about our days, you know like a couple. Then it just clicked. I know that I am dying out there Sam but I already was when I couldn’t have Dean. At least here I have him. He’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He was quiet but Sam heard every word of the heartfelt confession.

“You have to fight back. Please.” Sam begged. He didn’t know how much time Cas had left out there and he wasn’t sure what would happen to him if Cas died and he was still in his head.

“I don’t want to, Sam. This is what I have always wanted. Now I have it. I really don’t care about the price. I just want to experience this until the end.” Cas pleaded with him. 

“Think about our Dean out there.” Sam knew it was a low blow to make Cas feel guilty about dying but he had to try everything. He didn’t regret it though because judging by the reaction it got he knew he had found Cas's soft spot. “You can’t leave him, he will be a mess. You can’t die on him.”

“He will find someone to make him feel better.” Cas retorted even though it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than Sam.

“No he won’t Cas. We both know this.” He looked into Cas's eyes.

“Ok.” Cas said it was soft but it was there. “As much as I want this I know that it will be smarter to be back out there.” 

They sat in silence eating they’re pie after they silently agreed that they would say goodbye to all in Cas's head Dean first. Luckily he got out of the shower and back downstair relatively quickly.

“Don’t tell me you ate all the pie.” Dean groaned as he got downstairs and headed straight into the kitchen seeing the empty carton. They took this as their chance to leave. 

“Sam and I will run down to the grocery store and get you some more pie.” Cas said walking up to Dean holding his face while holding back tears. Cas knew it was probably going to be the last time that he experienced this and he wanted to savour the moment. These last couple of “months” in his head have been perfect, he got to have Dean whenever he wanted, and they had a normal lifestyle. 

“Thank you Cas.” Dean murmured leaning into Cas's lips giving him what he thought was going to be a quick peck but turned into a full blown make out when Cas slipped his tongue in. Sam felt the need to turn away because as sentimental as this goodbye was it was a little gross to watch his brother tongue someone. 

“Jeez I’m gonna let you finish the pie more often.” Dean chuckled as they pulled apart from one another. Cas let out a slight laugh but it hurt more than it was funny because there wasn’t going to be another time when they can do this.

“We will be right back.” Cas says grabbing his wallet and shoes to head out the door. They both leave and close the door. Once they step out on the porch Cas takes a shaky breath and lets a tear slip from his eyes. He hesitantly lets go of the doorknob and down the porch steps before he turns around and looks at the house that he will never see again. 

Sam lets him linger for a moment but ultimately decides to rush him a bit because they really don’t have all day. He puts his hand on Cas's shoulder and he pushes on the hex bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Rowena had been looking at their side of the bag which was supposed to glow red when Sam was pushing it from his side. They had been looking at it for about 20 minutes waiting for something to happen. Dean periodically looked over at Cas making sure that he was still alive. He wished that he could be over there right now holding him to make sure that he was ok and breathing but they had recently learned that trying to touch Cas at the moment was a no go.

Finally the bag flashed red and they both jumped into action as Rowena said the last part of her spell and Dean ran over to Cas to pull the needle out. The fire lit indicating the end of the spell as Dean reached for Cas's arm tentatively not wanting to burn himself again. Luckily, this time it was cool and he pulled it out of him with ease putting a bandage over the open wound. 

They both slowly opened their eyes and Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw blue eyes stare back at him. He held both sides of his head carefully not wanting to do anything that might hurt the weak body in his arm. “Thank god you made it,buddy.” Dean saw something flash across Cas's eyes as he said buddy but he wasn’t entirely sure what it was so he decided to not think too much about it.

Just then they heard the door close loudly upstairs and they heard the sound of footsteps. They all quieted down hoping they could be stealthy enough with their half dead body. They heard the creaking of stairs and Dean signaled for them to continue moving. Once they got to the door Dean explained the plan.

“Sam you get Cas to the car because he is in no condition to be fighting right now. I will go upstairs and fight the djinn and Rowena you got the witch. Sam you come back in when Cas is situated.” Everyone nodded except Rowena.

“Who said anything about me helping you after this point.” She gasped looking appalled.

“Well you are doing something and unless you want to carry our limp six foot friend out the door here you’re gonna go after the witch.” Dean huffed. She grumbled but reluctantly agreed to the plan.

They immediately put their plan in motion Rowena and Dean stealthily sneaking upstairs to go find their monsters. Sam held Cas's arm over his shoulder and sort of pushed him to the Impala, making sure that he wasn’t throwing him back and forth too much. They easily got outside and Sam opened the door maneuvering Cas to a seated position in the back seat. Once he seemed situated, Sam went to the trunk to find the cooler of snacks that Dean has. Luckily, he found 4 sandwiches, a six pack, and two bottles of water. He brought the entire thing to Cas not knowing how hungry or thirsty he would be after all of that. 

He wordlessly gave the cooler to Cas, who was just staring out the window with a glazed over look, then headed back inside to offer his help.

It was a standard hunt so it didn’t take them very long to finish up their hunt. Sam and Dean both got back in the car and started to drive them back from the bunker. They didn’t try to make conversation, Sam because he knew what Cas was mourning whereas Dean thought he was just tired. He was, but truly he just wanted to get back to what he had been accustomed to.

Once they reached the bunker both of the brothers helped Cas get out of the car. “Why don’t you go lie down Cas. You lost a ton of blood. I'll make you one of my famous burgers to get you back in tip top shape.” Cas gave a slight head nod and tried to linger on to Dean’s touch as he walked away to get some food. Once Dean was fully out of his grasp he collapsed onto Sam, who carried him the rest of the way.

“Thank you Sam for bringing me to my room.” Cas said after Sam dropped him on his bed. 

“No problem man. If you ever want to talk about… ya know. I’ll listen.” He added because he didn’t really want the topic to be forgotten. He wanted to make sure that they both could talk about their feelings but since Dean had built that wall so long ago and so think it should be the 8th world wonder he should work on Cas. Castiel nodded back to him, but if he was anything like Dean, Sam knew that meant this topic was never to be brought up again. Sam sighed before leaving the room, annoyed that Cas and Dean could be something so amazing and good for each other if they weren’t such pussies. However, Sam wasn’t going to out their feelings to each other because they need to do it for themselves, but he was still going to aid them in the process because he was getting frustrated. 

Cas didn’t really talk to them for about a week after that. He was in and out of his room, eating dinner with them and what not but other than that he was pretty secluded, he would just sit in his room away from them if a conversation wasn’t needed. 

Weeks go by, of course as Sam suspected the topic of Cas's dream world is seldom brought up. It’s getting to be kind of a hassle though because Cas's behavior hasn’t really changed since the first week that they got back. Dean noticed and was getting frustrated that Cas wasn’t talking to them so he decided to not talk to Cas right back. Sam knew that Cas was trying to avoid the domesticity that he made with Dean because it would be too painful. Of course Dean didn’t know that he thought Cas was mad at them, so Sam was living in a silent feud between them which was annoying because he felt like they were going backwards. 

“Hey man.” Dean said while entering the library where Sam was reading up on ancient pagan gods. “I’m going to get a bite to eat, wanna come?”

“No, I got a salad in the fridge that I have been meaning to eat.” Sam decided to put his plan to get them to talk in action. “Why don’t you ask Cas? He still needs to eat and I don’t have enough salad for the both of us. He also ended up getting your appetite and doesn’t like “rabbit food” that much.”

“Ugh, he’s been pissy ever since that djinn hunt and I for one don’t want to deal with that while I am biting into a juicy burger. I get his life was perfect and all but he doesn’t need to be mad at us for saving his life.” Dean complained.

“He isn’t mad Dean… he just… is tired.” Sam sighed not really knowing how to say that he was staying away from Dean because he was trying to fall out of love with the hunter.

“Tired of what? Sleeping 17 hours a day.” Normally Sam would never interfere with the getting together but this was beyond aggravating. He knew they both felt the same way but every single time they could be getting together they just ended up fighting.

“HE LIKES YOU DEAN. MY GOD.” Dean stood there stunned.

“He what? How do you know?” 

“His perfect life was a domestic little suburban life with you. He isn’t mad at you; he's avoiding you because you won’t get your head out of your ass long enough to ask him out. Jeez.” Sam picked up his book while Dean processed all this information.

“I think I’m gonna go ask him out for a burger.” Dean said, starting to walk away.

“‘Bout damn time.” Sam yelled back

Dean walked to Cas's room and tentatively knocked on the door. Cas opened the door in only sweats and a sweatshirt, his hair all disheveled. Very human. “Hey Cas. Um.. I’m going out for a burger and since you need to eat I was wondering if you would like to come with me.”  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather ask Sam to go with you. I am fine with whatever we have here.” Cas said, eyes darting hoping for a way out.

“Sorry, all we got here is Sam’s salad.” Cas made a face, Dean chuckled. “I hear ya man, come on we will just go get a burger, then pick up some actual food on the way back so we don’t starve.” 

Cas sighed assuming there was really no way out of this, hunger was probably one of his least favorite human feelings that he had realized. “Sure Dean just let me get changed.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a burger joint you can ditch the fancy get up.” Dean liked Cas's look. He looked homey, and to be honest really sexy.

“Ok lets go, Dean.” Cas said, stepping out of his room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Table for two.” Dean said to the waitress as they walked into their local burger joint. He rubbed his hands on his pants, nervous because today was the day he was gonna tell Cas about everything and he was gonna be damned if he let John from 20 years ago ruin this. Dean would never admit it but that day hurt like a bitch and every single time Dean had thought telling Cas all he could think about was John yelling about how his life was an abomination and then shipped them off to Bobby’s. Once they had gotten there, obviously John had told him everything by then, Bobby assured him that he would always accept him no matter what and if he ever wanted to bring over a suitor just make sure the door was closed and a raincoat was on.

Now he was gonna do it, he was really gonna tell Cas. They sat down and took a look at the menu, Dean predictably ordered a burger and Cas ordered a spicy chicken sandwich. 

“Ok I will get that right out for you.” The waiter said, taking their menus and walking off. Now or never thought.

“Cas.” He looked up at him with his perfect blue eyes. “Sam… uh he told me. About ya know.” Cas blushed furiously and turned away from him with his mouth gaping open.

“I am so sorry Dean. I do not wish to put you in an uncomfortable situation. I apologize if I have.” Cas responded quickly never meeting Deans eyes, opting instead to fiddle with his hands.

“No, I am not uncomfortable at all. I feel that way about you too. Actually Cas I have been meaning to tell you that for a long time.” Dean breathed out. He felt a weight removed from his chest as he said those words he never thought he would gain the courage. 

“You do?” Cas's eyes filled with hope.

“Yeah Cas I do.” They shared a silent smile. “What do you say we classify this as a first date?”

“I would like that Dean.” Cas smiled. 

They exchanged pleasant and easy conversation all night. Sitting at the table after their food was gone for more time than the staff or the people who were waiting for the tables would probably like but whatever they were finally getting their date. They both reveled in how easy talking was between them it felt like nothing had changed yet everything had changed. They only left once they were asked by a waiter to ‘please get up for another party moving in’.

“As much I as I would like to take this lovely night home.” Dean waggled his eyebrows as Cas gave him a light punch on the shoulder. “We do still need to get something from the grocery store if we are planning on eating this week.” 

“Ok Dean.” Cas said. He stared into Dean’s eyes before moving closer. There it was their first kiss. It was everything both men could have hoped for their lips slotted together perfectly like they were made just for each other. Nothing could have prepared them for how amazing it was and they both became breathless quickly. They pulled back, and if the kiss wasn’t mind blowing enough they way they both looked afterwards was boner inducing. Their lips slightly darker and puffier and Dean was sporting a nice blush. 

“Oh you are definitely fucking me later if that kiss was any preamble to what the night could hold.” Dean said before walking quickly towards his car to get this shopping trip over and done with. 

They got back to the bunker with everything they needed to survive for another week. The walked past Sam in a giggling mess as they tossed him some noise cancelling headphones. 

“Don’t walk past my room tonight unless you want to hear Cas do some unspeakable acts to me.” Dean said, winking, pulling Cas with him towards his bedroom. 

Sam groaned in disgust but once he heard the door close he muttered to himself. “Finally.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this kudos and comments are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
